Imperial Cutter
The Imperial Cutter is a ship manufactured by Gutamaya for the Empire. It serves as the Imperial Navy's counterpart to the Federal Corvette, and purchasing it requires achieving an Imperial Navy rank of Duke. The most expensive ship on the market, the Imperial Cutter epitomizes Gutamaya's synthesis of form and function. While the Federal Corvette surpasses it in terms of sheer firepower and the Anaconda excels at versatility, the Imperial Cutter still wields a formidable array of weapon hardpoints, the largest maximum cargo capacity of all ships, and enough armour and shields to shrug off damage from all but the most tenacious attackers. Overview The Cutter is a heavily armed ship, featuring four medium hardpoints: two on the nacelles and two on the chin; two large hardpoints on top of the ship and a single huge hardpoint on the chin. The pilot's station is offset to the right of the ship's centerline. Notably, the exterior lights on the ship change color from blue to red once hardpoints are deployed. It has 8 utility mounts and can carry a Fighter Hangar for Ship-Launched Fighters. With a staggering 792 tons of max cargo capacity, the Imperial Cutter has the largest cargo bay of all playable ships in the game, making it an ideal ship for traders. However, it is also the most expensive ship in the game at a cost almost three times higher than a Type-9 Heavy, which has a max cargo capacity of 788 tons; only 4 tons less. It also has a lower cargo capacity when shielded, as the Type-9 can equip a lower class Shield Generator. The very high rebuy and repair costs of the Cutter makes shieldless runs incredibly risky, so it is important to keep this in mind as every dink and scratch will cut rather heavily into profits and like the Type-9, it is very difficult to dodge an Interdiction in the Cutter. Combined with its required Imperial Navy Rank can make the Cutter a much less appealing ship for traders. Unlike the Type-9 Heavy, it is extremely well-shielded, very fast for its size, and heavily armed, giving it far greater survivability and allowing much better use of it as a combat ship, especially in the piracy role, as it is capable of rivaling a Federal Corvette, Anaconda or Type-10 Defender in combat. In addition, with plenty of internals available to mount mining accessories while still leaving the largest open for cargo holds, excellent speed for moving from asteroid to asteroid, and a sufficiency of medium weapon mounts, the Cutter is an excellent choice for mining; if rather excessive. Keeping a shield generator on will let it handle most NPC pirates; however, the Type-9 will outdo it in terms of cargo capacity in this scenario. When compared to the other two of the big three, the Corvette and Anaconda, the Cutter has several notable downsides; other than just the price tag. It has much less jump range than the Anaconda; though better than the Corvette and while it has impressive combat potential, its Class 7 power distributor isn't quite as able to effectively keep all its hardpoints effectively powered when compared to the Class 8 of the other two; thus the ship slightly pales in combat potential compared to the other two. While its maneuverability may be off-putting to some, it can easily be alleviated with Engineering, allowing the Cutter to reach slightly over 28 degrees of pitch on certain builds. Compared to the significantly cheaper Type-10, it has the same maneuverability and less hardpoints although its superior placement and good speed give it a huge advantage over a Type-10 in combat; and it also has much better pitch and yaw speeds. The Cutter is a very effective multi-purpose ship. The ship sacrifices the exploration focus of the Anaconda and combat focus of the Corvette for trading potential. Thus traders looking for a powerhouse ship complete with style will usually find the Cutter very satisfactory, while fighters and explorers may find the Corvette and Anaconda more useful respectively, depending on preference. The Imperial Cutter has an available 12 piece cosmetic ship kit that can be purchased from the Frontier store which allows you to "remodel your ship in your personal style". The ship kit does not affect gameplay. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Imperial Cutter. * (L) = Loaned * x# = Capacity * BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner Notes *The Imperial Cutter was added in the 1.5 "Ships" update on December 15, 2015.https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=191898 Videos Built_To_Perfection_-_Elite_Dangerous_Imperial_Cutter The_Imperial_Cutter,_because_size_matters Imperial_Cutter_-_Power,_Superiority,_Excellence Gallery Imperial_Cutter_concept_art_01.png|Imperial Cutter Concept Art moar cutter.png|Imperial Cutter cutter_hardpoints.png|Hardpoints deployed; note that the external lights have changed from blue to red cutter_nose.png cutter_profile.png cutter_3-4.png cutter_stern.png cutter_hp_new.png|One huge and two medium hardpoints right below the cockpit cutter_nacelle_hp.png|Two medium hardpoints on engine nacelles cutter_large_hp.png|Two large hardpoints on top of the ship cutter_hawt.png|Cutter ready for an FSD jump, heat radiators deployed cutter_docking_bay_scoop_thingy.png|Cargo scoop/docking bay cutter_cockpit.png|Cockpit view, UI turned off wiki_landing_pad.png|On a landing pad, note the little lights Screenshot_0011.jpg|Imperial Cutter Screenshot_0068.jpg|Cobra next to Cutter Cutter near planet.jpg|Flying near planet Screenshot_0023.jpg|Imperial Cutter with some Type-6 Transporters Combat with a wanted Anaconda.jpg|Combat with a wanted Anaconda Screenshot_0242.jpg|View inside the bridge of Cutter Screenshot_0245.jpg|Right side of Cutter bridge File:Cutter3.jpg |Huge Hardpoint Detail Cutter.jpg|Cutter On Pad Black Friday Edition.jpg|Black Friday paintjob 2016-01-26_00039.jpg|Black Imperial Cutter over Earth-like File:Elite0413.jpg Ímperial Cutter - Imperial Glory.jpg|Imperial Glory File:Fresh-cutter.jpg |Imperial Cutter side profile while landed on a planetary body File:Gutamaya-interface.jpg |Auxiliary Station Detail view File:5ZmAj14.png |Rear of a Cutter highlighted by a planet's rings EliteDangerous64 2016-05-02 02-38-00.png|Beauty in Black EliteDangerous64 2016-05-02 04-09-58.png|On patrol 20160710000707_1.jpg|Pristine metallic light effect in an Engineer's hangar 20160628200202_1.jpg|Thruster's chemtrail's light effect bp-imperial-cutter.png|Gutamaya Imperial Cutter Blueprint Imperial_Cutter_Chrome.png|Imperial Cutter chrome Imperial-Cutter-cockpit.jpg|Imperial Cutter cockpit tbf-transporter.png|Vibrant Green Cutter (Weitz Landing, Kapperapai) Imperial-Cutter-Ship-Kit.png|Imperial Cutter ship kit Imperial-Cutter-Gold.png|Imperial Cutter gold Imperial-Cutter-Rear-SRV.png|Imperial Cutter rear and SRV References ru:Imperial Cutter Category:Multipurpose Category:Gutamaya Category:Pilotable